


Best

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1970, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: "You're sweet Rob when you're not getting your own way."
Relationships: John Bonham/Robert Plant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Best

"John?"

...

"JOHN"

"Fuck off your feet are freezing"

"John? Bonzmate. Make me come."

"Aw no romance for _me_ then?"

"Nah mate. You get all weird. I just assume if you haven't kicked me out of bed you're up for it... what's there to say?"

"Fair point"

"Nobody does me like you."

"Nobody does anything like me. Lie still. Shut your eyes."

"Aw come off it. Why?"

"Because you moon at me like a fucking photoshoot - puts me off."

"You ever gonna let me suck your cock?"

"No. Shut your eyes."

"Fine."

"You're thinking about it though?"

"Yeah. You're loving it."

"Am I really? You better make it last."

"Kiss me."

...

"Rob?"

"ROB"

"uhhhngh"

"Look at me."

"I am looking. What? Fuck. John. Fuck. Don't stop"

"Slow isn't stopping"

"Fucksake...unn"

"Look at me."

"Bonzzzz. Come. On."

"You're sweet Rob when you're not getting your own way."

"John. Please."

"Don't John me. Keep looking. That's better."

...

"Turn over."

"I fucking missed you."

"Nah, you're just sulking at Jimmy. Do you tell him? After?"

"No..."

"You want that?"

"Oh you saucy sod. Go on then..."

"..."

"Go onnnn. John?"

"I want you to tell him. Tell him how hard you come. Tell him I was first."

"I..."

"Tell him you love him."

"I can't. I can't. Harder. Jesus Bonz that's fucking... amazing."

"Tell _me_ then."

"??"

"Tell me you love him."

"Fuck off. No."

"Say it."

"..."

"Robert. Say. It."

"I love him. I love him. Oh fuck. John I..."

"Promise me."

"I will. Fucksake. Fuck yeah. Jeez Bonz."

"God you're mouthy in bed but you can't even tell him."

"You are... jeez. Shut up."

"But you tell me. In my bed. With my fingers..."

"O!"

"Say his name."

"Jimmy. O! Fuck. Jimmy."

"Beg him."

"Suck it.."

"Jimmy. Suck it."

"Good lad. That's right. Come for me.

Oh Rob you're so fucking predictable."

"Oh my god. Bonham you are one sick bastard."

"Shhsh. Give us a cuddle, eh? That do you?"

"Yeah. Can I sleep here?"

"Alright. But shut up now eh."

...

"I love you too."

"Best?"

"Longest."

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much Robzo but they have a special home in my heart. I think their IRL love for each other was deep and wide. My story 'Clasp' is about them as teenagers and they are in 'Pack - and other drabbles.' Usually in bed like they are here. They are my Zeppelin Morcambe and Wise.


End file.
